


Yuunaa's Monogatari

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Short stories/one-shot collections for Yuunaa
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	1. Yuunaa Concert Preparations

“We have cut off the google form application for our concert’s request hour, let’s have a look at the results together? Yuuchan?” Nana called out to the older as she took over the laptop that was given to her from the staffs. 

“Sure, we’ll have time for 3 songs, what are the top 3? En? Naachan? Is something wrong?” Yuiri voiced out as she noticed Nana not responding after opening the results graph page. 

Yuiri leaned in and rested her chin on Nana’s shoulder as she looked at the screen past the younger. 

“Oh? This song won the most votes isn’t it? By such a wide margins too! What’s the song’s name? En?! I’m sure?! YADA!!! (A/N: I don’t want) I don't want to!!” Yuiri’s emotions burst out immediately as she read the song title, “And 2nd is oshimeshi? Why!! We did that before so why are we doing it again? Yada!!”

“Yuuchan… Do you not like it that much…?” Nana’s tension dropped as she noticed that Yuiri was very touchy with the outcome of the fan voting. 

“That’s not what I meant…” The older rebutted softly, noticing the younger pulling the blame to herself. 

“It will be alright! Those two songs we’ll just not add it in since we have planned it out in other blocks. I promise that I will not kiss you during those two performances! I can swear on chocomint!!” Nana brought up three fingers next to her as she turned to look at the theatre goddess in her eyes. 

“That’s because you are planning to kiss me before the start of oshimeshi.” Yuiri spat out as she glanced the younger as she straightened her posture, away from the younger. 

“But that is for the performance too! And the story for snow white also involve the kiss of the prince to wake up the princess!” The younger defended herself. 

“And why are we doing this stage play again?” Yuiri raised her eyebrows at the declaration. 

“It will be really interesting for the audience! And we can link up many songs too, I really want to sing the song ラスベガスで結婚しよう (A/N: Las Vegas de kekkon shiyou)! And of course kissing the princess awake, where else can I even get that chance if it is not for this? What if you or I get paired with someone else when we try this for other concerts?” Nana mumbled the last sentence beneath her breath. 

Yuiri huffed as she heard the true words, “I can hear your inner voice Naachan!”

“You’re memorising the lines well Yuuchan!” She changed the topic as she praised the theatre goddess and clapped her hands.

“You are not diverting my attention this time by doing this!” Yuiri puffed her cheeks as she folded her arms, “All you think about is trying to steal kisses.”

“That’s…. Not true…” Nana weakly defended but it was not convincing at all. 

“Sure…” 

Yuiri rolled her eyes as she walked away from the table, but Nana’s hand held onto her wrist to keep her in place. 

“I… This may not sound true but… I just really want to be with you all the time, not just kisses. Really!! It is just that I love you so much that I wish for skinship too… But… If you don’t like it… I… I’ll not do that anymore…” Nana stumbled on her words as she tried to reassure the other, “I understand that you don’t like it, I will not force you to, please understand that I respect your decisions Yuuchan. And it hurts me more that you’re not comfortable than my own wilful wishes.”

“Naachan…” The theatre goddess looked into the emotion filled eyes. People say that the eyes are the windows to their soul, and she could indeed feel the sincerity from not just her words. 

“So, please, trust me on this Yuuchan.” Nana held Yuiri’s hand with both hands as she brought it up gently. 

“Ne Naachan.” 

She sweetly called out, like chimes to Nana’s ears, the short-haired immediately responded with a soft hmm. 

A loud ‘chu’ resonated in the practice room. 

Nana’s eyes widened as she stared blankly at the ringo who made a dash out of the practice room. She raised her left hand to cover her left cheek, over the kiss that she received from the theatre goddess. Her face pulled out a smile as her eyes closed, much like a lion’s cub. 

Seems that Today’s another lucky day, after receiving a blessing from her goddess!


	2. The sleeping ringo-hime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my buddy Tip!

Nana opened the door of the shared apartment gently as she noticed the time have way passed bed time for her housemate. The apartment was however still dimly lit as she noticed light escaping the living room door. She slide through the doorway and to the living room after washing her hands at the sink like her usual routine. 

The theatre goddess lying on the couch; eyes closed, folded arms and her long slender legs across the couch. Nana let her eyes roamed the theatre goddess from the sweet little round face to the thighs that she always seek after. She shook her head to remove livid pictures that was filling up her mind. She bend down to the level of the couch to stare at the young face that never seemed to age since the day that they met. 

“Yuuchan has been sleeping really early these days, must be tired from all the lessons and practices. But why is she sleeping outside though… Although she is strong in immunity and all and never get sick… It’ll be more comfortable to sleep on the bed after all. Should I wake her up? Hmmm…” The majime held her head with both her fists below her jaw, contemplating for the best approach for this scenario. 

Nana sighed as she gave in, she couldn't bear herself to wake up the sleeping beauty. She grabbed a blanket from the other chair and put it over the apple. She tucked in the corners gently, not wanting to disturb the older’s peaceful nap. 

After completing the delicate task, Nana went to the bathroom for a quick shower to call it a night. 

It did not took her long to be all freshen up and clean. Nana came back to the living room to off the lights for the apple but noticed the blanket now on the ground next to the couch. 

Nana shook her head but still reached down for the fallen blanket. She is aware of Yuiri’s sleeping habits, although it was a little odd this time around. It has never once this bad. Usually, her arm may pop out of the blanket but never once the blanket have totally fallen off the couch. Despite this, Nana still tucked the blanket in for the theatre goddess for the second time. 

However, this time, Nana did not leave the goddess alone, she stared at the goddess’s sleeping face. 

Nana noticed the fluttering eyelashes, and the cheeks getting redder as each passing moment. The ears are turning pink as blood rushing up her head. 

It was then that Nana realized the mischievous plan of the apple. 

She leaned in, inches close to Yuiri. She noticed her eyes slightly squinted but still remained closed. 

Nana became bolder. 

She kissed her cheeks, and proceeded to leave kissed on her nose, and her lips. Chuckling silently as she noticed Yuiri’s facial expressions changed slightly but her eyes were still stubbornly closed. 

Nana smirked as she grabbed the chance. 

She slid her hands beneath the blankets as she climbed up the couch, hovering over the sleeping ringo princess. She boldly run her fingers across the toned abs as she headed up north. Reaching her destination as she gave the ringos a squeeze and she sealed the lips, accepting the silent shriek from the theatre goddess. 

Nana now felt a fist gripping onto her sleeves, attempting to push her away but she continued to explore the oral cavity of the ringo princess, swallowing all the moans and resistances. 

Soon a ringo-punch hit her right in her shoulders, as Nana releases the struggling apple. 

“Naachan! What are you doing?!” Yuiri sat herself up, as she pushes the hovering Nana to her side.

“I thought you were sleeping hmm?” Nana grinned widely as she rebutted, “So I thought that I might have to give the princess a kiss to wake her up.”

“You were so not just kissing!! What prince lay their hand on other’s breast and do that?!” Yuiri covered her assets with the blanket as her face continued to blush as she scolded Nana whilst trying to hold a stern tone. 

“Erm….” Nana dived in and wrapped her hands around the said blushing goddess, “This one here I guess? The prince of the seven kingdom. Since you’re not asleep, could we continue?”

“?!” Yuiri’s eyes opened wide as she was not expecting such an answer from the younger, “Yada, get off me now, I’m going to bed.”

“Eh~? Without me?” Nana sulked as she felt a strong force from the older flipping her over, leaving herself on the couch as she looked at the theatre goddess leaving the living room to head over to the bedroom. 

Nana pouted but soon noticed that the door to the bedroom was not closed, “Hmm? Seems that that was an invite to the bedroom? Yuuchan?”

“You can close the door, and you can decide to stay whichever side you want.” Yuiri’s voice yelled out from the room.

“Of course the side with you Yuuchan!!”


	3. Cider-erll-apple

Once upon a time…   
There was a young girl named Yuiri Murayama, who lived in the household with her two loving older sisters and parents in the small Kanagawa kingdom peacefully. The family run a lumbering and construction company, with three young daughters occasionally helping out in the office. 

“Yuu!!! Why didn't you clean up your dishes after you had your breakfast!” Yuu-mama loud thundering voice pierced through the Murayama household, and a set of fast paced steps could be heard from upstairs and down the hallway. 

“I’m busy mama, I will do the dishes later!” Yuiri responded as she now entered the kitchen.

“But you forgot after.” Yuu-mama folded her arms.

“Erm… Etto… I’ll do the dishes now.” Yuiri sneaked past her mother and straight to the sink to start scrubbing her plate.

“Yuiri! You borrowed my shoes the last time and its dirty! Why didn't you clean them up?!” Yuiri’s oldest sister shouted from the doorsteps as she was doing her routine shoe maintaining. 

“Ah that. I went to play soccer in the fields with Mogi and Ayaka that time.” Yuiri responded as she came up from behind. 

“You mean you played in that muddy field with this pair of white sneaker!?” Her oldest sister felt her blood pressure rising. 

“Erm… Yes… ONEESAN OUCH DON’T PULL MY EARS. I’LL CLEAN THEM UP NOW.” Yuiri winced as she felt her ear getting grabbed by her sister. 

“Yuiri? Have you seen my banana that was on the table? I bought an expensive banana from the organic shop yesterday and it’s gone.” Renri asked as she continued to swing open the different cupboard and fridge to find her missing snack.

“En? Banana? On the table? Ah.” Yuiri stopped after the realization. 

“Hmm? Did you remember something Yuiri?” Renri pressed as she realized the younger is probably aware of something that she don't. 

“Erm…. Maybe I did saw it yesterday…” Yuiri drifted off as she tried to walk backwards towards the exit of the kitchen. 

“What? Hang on a second, did you eat that when I was not around? YUIRI!!! How can you eat things that doesn't belong to you!” Renri roared. 

“Not like there was a name on that banana…” Yuiri softly countered as she continued her attempt to retreat from the kitchen.

“Come back here, you deserve a beating for eating my banana!!!”

Renri chased the younger around the house whilst holding up one of her room slippers in her hand. Yuu-mama was not impressed as she stopped the two in their tracks and punished them both for being rowdy in the house to clean the windows and mop the floors. 

One day, villagers all received an open letter from the royalty. There will be a night ball party where the winner of the lucky draw of that night will receive a year worth of sweet potato snacks. Yuiri read the notice and clenched her first as she made up her mind, she is going to go to the party. In addition to that lucky draw gift, it seems that there will be a reception of quality fruit platters as well as baymax and stitch merchandise showcase. 

“I know it is our usual Sunday family day out time… But it seems that there will be a night party in the castle later, it’ll be really crowded outside… How about… We’ll stay home and watch TV instead then?” Dad Murayama suggested, and the poll was 4 to 1 where Yuiri was the only who wishes to not stay home.

“Yuu, we can go to Disneyland or something next week, this week let us just stay home alright?” Yuu-mama pacified her youngest daughter as she continued to iron the clothes while the two sisters sat on the couch, ate potato chips and watched the TV. 

“But… There is sweet potatoes… Baymax and stitch too…” Yuiri mumbled but knows that she probably have 0% chance of convincing her family to go to the event with her, “Mom, can I go to the night ball? I promise I will be back before 12!” 

“Before 12? Are you sure you will be able to be back before that? The traffic will be really bad and the train will stop before that!” Yuu-mama eyed her youngest daughter with suspicion. 

“Erm… I will take the cab! And I will be sure to rush back before 12!” Yuiri reassured.

“Alright then, but if you are not back in time, I am going to dock your pocket money for next week.” Yuu-mama relented. 

“Yuu, here is some money for the cab, take the apple cab instead. Those cab are safer and be careful if you heading out alone. Are you going with Ayanan or Ayaka?” Dad Murayama passed some bills to the apple. 

“I’ll ask Ayanan later, but I really want to go to this one, they have fresh fruit buffet!” Yuiri made a wide grin and thanked her father for the additional pocket money. 

At the royal night ball party  
Nana walked around as she is used to the mundane sight of the party. Every party looks the same, the same few people who come and go, and people who politely come close to get to know her because her father is the king of Kanagawa kingdom. 

Suddenly, a long black haired girl dressed in red dress caught her eye. The lady had her face stuffed with the fruits, making her round face even puffier, much like a chipmunk. And the far away eyes and dimples, making her look like a cute dolphin too!

What a beautiful individual! But was the dress decorated with apples? 

Nevermind that, she is so cute! Nana wanted to know her more. 

If it is possible, she would want to hold her hands, bring her out on a date, and also kiss her if she could! Nana Okada never would have thought that she will fall in love at first sight. The gorgeous lady was having a taste of each of the fruits on the plates for the buffet. Nana made up her mind to walk up to the girl to introduce herself.

“Greetings my lady, nice to meet you, I am Nana Okada, also known as Nana-ouji. How could I address you?” Nana bowed as she reached out her hand to Yuiri. 

Yuiri blushed at the sudden approach from the prince, “I… I… Ringo…”

“Ringo? Eh?” Nana looked up as she was confused at the name.

But to her surprise, Yuiri ran off and left the apple that she held on her hand previously that she just had her first bite in. 

“Please wait a minute! My lady! Please at least let me know your Line! I mean just your name too will be fine… Ah… She’s gone… She is in a hurry…? Argh, I should have asked for her Line straight up. I am so going to regret this later. No, I am already regretting it so much right now! En? But this apple here… Her teeth… looks really unique? Ringo… My ringo-hime… I am going to find you, and make you my bride!!” Nana made a promised to herself as she got one of the servant to preserve the apple into the glass tub. 

Yuiri ran as fast as she could, it is about to strike 12 when she looked up to the young ikemen just now. Right as she heard someone calling out to her, unintentionally she saw the clock that was hanging up high behind the ikemen. And to her horror, it was already 11:30pm, just half an hour before she will get her pocket money docked. So she turned and run out before she could answer the ikemen’s question. She felt sorry to be so rude but her pocket money for the week was at line. 

‘I’ll meet the ikemen some other day to apologise to her. She looked really nice and polite. But mama would be so mad if I am late!!’ Yuiri thought to herself but she breathe out the sigh of relief as she reached her doorstep right before the clock strike twelve, and her mother nodding her head to acknowledge that she was home. 

The next day, Renri was watching the news and laughed really loud, confusing Yuu-mama and the oldest sister.

“What’s so funny Renri?” The oldest sister asked. 

“The crowned prince is going to bring an apple around the town to find the owner who sneakily ate some royal apple maybe? This is way too funny for me. I can’t believe someone is bringing an apple around to find someone. This somebody must have eaten the fruit without permission or something. If not why would she do this to try to find this individual even? This is hilarious. It will be even more ridiculous and funny if it is Yuu because that bunny front teeth and crowded lower teeth could be our little Yuu isn’t it? She always eat my banana sneakily.” Renri laughed as she tried to hold in her tears.

“Oh Renri, stop that. Yuu might eat your banana and fruits at home, but I am sure she won’t go around eating the crown prince’s food like that.” Yuu-mama said as she made a tap on the daughter’s head as a warning. 

“I was just joking mom…” Renri whined but shut up nonetheless. 

“But didn't Yuiri went to the night party yesterday? Wasn't it held at the royalty hall?” The oldest sister asked with a worried expression.

“She should still behave even if she is out alone… Right…?” Yuu-mama wavered slightly but decided to have faith in her youngest daughter. 

“Ah mom, the news just announced that the prince will be coming over to this side of the town around evening before dinner. Also, it said that everyone should be home for the checks.” Renri added. 

“Yuu, where are you going?” Yuu-mama shouted as she hear a set of loud footsteps dashing in the hallway.

“Mogi said that there will be a basketball match against the senpais and they need one more people to form team! I’ll be back before dinner.” And Yuiri dashed out. 

“Mou!! This child!!”

Nana sat as she waited for Yuuri and Zun to finish collecting the apple samples. 

“Nana-ouji, these are the apple that Miss Takino had, the bite marks do not correspond to the apple that we have.” Zun reported. 

“Alright, let’s head down to the next household then?” Nana nodded as she slowly felt her hope diminishing. 

“Next up we have Komiyama household.” Yuuri said as she checked off another box on the list. 

“Ah it’s Megu-chan!” Zun called out.

“What? It was Megu? But I am dead sure that the girl was not Megu…” Nana snapped her head back in shock.

“Sorry Naachan, Zun meant that Megu is here, not that the bite marks on the apple was from Megu.” Yuuri explained, calming the prince.

“Oh. Let’s continue searching. Nice to see you Megu, will see you again next time!” Nana waved to Megu and rushed down to the next household.

“Nana-ouji, this will be the last household. From the records, this is the Murayama household. And they have 3 daughters.“ Zun reported.

“Good evening, here are some apples, and are all 3 of your daughters at home?” Yuuri greeted Yuu-mama at the doorstep. 

“Good evening Ota-san, my youngest daughter, is currently not home but is everything alright? They… are not in trouble are they? For the public safety minister like yourself to come door to door… ” Yuu-mama asked with a worried expression.

“Oh, nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly fine! We’re just finding this person who ate the apple yesterday, but she did nothing wrong. We just wanted to find her.” Yuuri explained. 

Both the oldest sister and Renri tried biting into the apple given to them but to no avail. Zun, who is the royal doctor, concluded again from the bite marks on the apple. 

Nana visibly became more upset, she couldn't believe that she was not able to find her ringo-hime even searching the country upside down. But Yuuri gave her hope as she asked Yuu-mama for the youngest daughter. 

“Ah… that child… She’ll be back soon, but it is inproper for the prince to wait for her like this, I sincerely apologise Nana-ouji.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was sudden of us to show up as well.” Nana said kindly. 

“MOM, I’m home!! I am starving, where is dinner? Eh? Why is there a troupe in front of our house? Did something happen?” Yuiri came home with slightly dirty face and a basketball in her arm. 

Nana eyes lit up immediately, that is her ringo-hime! She walked up immediately with an apple regardless, “Greetings, I am Nana, crown prince of Kanagawa kingdom, would you like to have a bite of this apple? We are searching for ‘ringo-hime’.”

“Wha… Ringo-hime? And you! You're the one from yesterday!!” Yuiri exclaimed. 

“YUU! EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON. RIGHT NOW.” Yuu-mama roared in front of her house. 

And so, Nana-ouji and ringo-hime lived happily ever after.


	4. I realized that my sister is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Yabai gang again!

My name is Rina Okada. As the youngest child of the Okada household, I don't think that I have any special rights, unlike usual households. I have two older brothers, and one older sister, and loving parents and grandparents too. Ah, and I forgot to mention, I also have a sister-in-law too I suppose. Which brother is married, you ask?

How wrong you are!!! 

My older sister who was one year older than me, has been engaged to her long-time girlfriend. Although the laws in Japan still don't allow them to be lawfully married, but they’re married in our family eyes. Although… There is something that doesn't seem quite right to me. 

Nana Okada, my older sister, is a former member of the renowned AKB48 girl group, and she is also widely recognized as an ‘ikemen’ member. Despite her room at home is much like a princess and she is also very girly in the way that she likes to be spoiled too. Nana, or rather, Naachan, and I grew up together, and after auditioning for AKB48, I could see her transformation from being shy long haired girl of the three musketeers to being an outspoken ship captain. 

Naachan have a senpai that she always talked about since her trainee days, she told us that the senpai name was very unique. And I still remember her excitement in telling us that the proper and correct way of pronouncing was “Yuiri Murayama”. After that, we began hearing more stories of how this senpai was and how cool she was. Of course, how kind she was as well. It was since then, I realized that when I walk past Naachan’s room at night, I will be able to hear her on the phone. Constantly, for hours. 

Eventually I brought myself to ask her who that was, and she told me it was Yuuchan. I was surprised, who is that?! 

And it was Yuiri Murayama senpai that she have been talking to us about all these while. I should have guessed it. Tsk. 

Soon days passed, weeks, months, even years. And this is how it is now, Yuuchan, is sitting at our dining table, for the nth time. I got closer to Yuuchan too, although I get hit by my sister for calling her Yuuchan, it shall be a secret that I call her Yuuchan as well. Shhhh~

It was mom’s birthday party and Yuuchan is over for the dinner too. I looked at my sister sitting next to Yuuchan, something doesn't look quite right. 

“Naachan, you’re sitting so close to Yuuchan, there is space at the other side, give her some space!” I called out. 

“What? Rina, the distance between us is fine, what are you talking about? Ah, Yuuchan why are you moving away…. Yada….” Naachan whined as she noticed Yuuchan scooted away from her. 

Yeah, look, Naachan is being exceptionally clingy to this senpai, she was not even like this when other members came over. Although I do like Yuuchan the most, but I still can’t really put my finger as to how odd this is. Something is still not quite right…

“Alright, let’s sing a birthday song to mom!” The oldest brother suggested as we all started singing the birthday song. Our parents are here, all 4 of us are here, the second oldest brother brought his girlfriend today too. And then Yuuchan… AH THAT IS RIGHT! Isn’t this mom’s birthday and not like any other random nights that they have sleep over? 

My brain halted operations as I stared at my sister who is now passing a slice of cake to Yuuchan. Naachan cut her hair short a while back and she has been complaining to me how sometimes Yuuchan is being cold or tsundere to her. But it does not seem so? Although I do observe it myself as well that in theatres and all, Yuuchan always deny everything. And Naachan is left showing a puppy face at the corner. It was cute but now that I look at them, they’re perfectly normal. But the pink bubbles around them interacting with each other must be my eyesight getting bad. 

Yuuchan is Naachan’s friend for a long time, there is nothing wrong for her to be here! Plus mom seem to be very pleased too. But something doesn't seem to add up somehow…

After Naachan moved out, I seldom get to see Yuuchan and other AKB members anymore. It was fun to have more people to play with, but I guess it can’t be helped. My long time question was answered when Naachan announced in the group chat that Yuuchan has subtly approved her. They’re a thing now. 

I KNEW IT.

So that was what’s off all these while. Yuuchan liked my sister too! I was not imagining the hand that was resting on my sister’s shoulder or arm or even lap naturally. Or the little dolphin smile when my sister looked away from her. 

It was another family gathering, and no doubt, this time Naachan brought Yuuchan with her too. And my second brother also brought his girlfriend along. It is our grandmother’s birthday celebration after all. I could tell that my sister and Yuuchan are linking their hand below the table. I looked around the table, does grandmother and grandfather knew about it too? Naachan you’re being too open! Keep it down! 

I went to the toilet and coincidentally saw Yuuchan coming out, “Yuuchan! It’s about time to cut the cake, let’s go back together! Hmmm? What is this mark on your neck, did you get bitten by a mosquito? It is a little too cold for mosquito though, it is not even summer yet.”

“Ah~ Erm… Should be an insect bite…” Yuuchan replied but I swear I vaguely heard her saying something along the lines of ‘can’t believe she actually left a mark here’. 

It seems that my sister is the top heh~

But soon my idea was proven wrong. 

I woke up in the middle of the night, making my dash to the bathroom. As I took my time to return to my room, I walked past my sister’s bedroom. What I did not expect was to hear a moan escaping the room. 

I turned my head and stopped in my tracks. I knew they’re a couple but Naachan and Yuuchan! You’re at home! What if you get caught by someone that is not me! That will be a really awkward scenario isn’t it! And Naachan, you wouldn't want your wife to get upset at you for embarrassing her too right? 

I didn't mean to pry, but it just so happen that I could hear it clearly from being next to the door. 

“Naachan…” 

“En~ Yuu….” 

I’ve always believed that Naachan will have the upper hand in their relationship! 

“Beg for me, Naachan.”

Wait what? 

“Yuu… Please… En… I want…”

Hang on a second. 

What is going on here? My sister… is the bottom?! 

“Naachan, you look really cute right now, ne? Do you like Yuu so much?”

“Yuuchan… Ah~”

I stunned but decided to give them space and left immediately. WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?!

I lied down on my bed as I tried to arrange my thoughts. I knew my sister was the type to want to be spoiled, so I am not that surprised. But I would not expect the always so soft spoken Yuuchan to be this… Different. 

Granted, I always see her acting ‘tsun’ or ‘cold’ to Naachan, but never have I thought that their relationship dynamics was like that!

And with that, I, Rina Okada, experienced insomnia the whole night. 

The next morning, I took my seat on the dining table, stared at the breakfast soullessly. 

“Rina? What’s wrong? You looked like you didn't slept well last night?” 

The culprits to my insomnia has arrived to the dining table too. My sister took her seat as Yuuchan sat next to her. They looked really normal at all, but who would have thought…

“Yuuchan, here, some tissues, and the utensils.” 

I stared at Naachan looking like an ikemen looking out for her girlfriend, but, this were all not true.

“Rina? Are you ok?” Yuuchan asked me as she looked concerned. 

“Erm… There is something that I want to ask actually.” I blurted.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Yuuchan kindly asked again, and began to look a little worried, “Did something happened in school?”

“Rina’s no problem with school work definitely, ouch.”

Naachan got cut off as my sister in law patted on her thighs, eyeing her to keep her comments to herself. 

Does this not look like my sister is top though?! How come? I am very puzzled.

“Yuuchan…”

“Yes Rina?”

“Are you actually the top?”

Yuuchan dropped her spoon as her smile wavered, “Wha… What do you mean?”

“I mean between the two of you, I always thought that my sister was the top but I realized that you are the top instead. Is it real? Or I am just imagining things?”

“No…. I… Wait, that's not what I mean, it’s not like that…”

My sister ended the awkward conversation for all of us, “Told you Rina is smart, Yuuchan. And yes Rina, like I told you before…”

“So this is what you meant by Nana Murayama… When I asked when you’re going to make Yuuchan an Okada…”


	5. Onegai, Chuu~ shite~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the interview for yuunaa con posted by 48times (15/07/2020)

Nana and Yuiri stood at the backstage, staring at the monitor as they looked at the 4 children performing their song as part of the transition for the short con. It was Nana’s idea for this, to add some flavor to the performance, instead of just singing and dancing. Although Yuiri agree that it was a good idea, she was not keen to play snow white or rather, ringo-hime. 

“Yuuchan.” Nana called out to her partner nervously. 

Yuiri turned around and look at the anxious little cub, clad in white prince charming. Despite dressing up dashing handsome in that white suit, the face was scrunched up and her brows were twisted. 

“Naachan? We can do this. Take deep breath for me.” Yuiri held the younger’s shoulders, encouraging her. 

“Ne Yuuchan. Can you promise me something?” Nana held the hands that rests on her shoulders, and look up into the dolphin’s eyes. 

Yuiri do not feel comfortable, her intuition is telling her to not agree with this. This is not a good idea. She knew that something is up. And that the young Okada is lying a honey trap a step ahead. However, she couldn't voice out a ‘no’. The young cub’s eyes were brimming with tears and hope, the hands were shaking, and her voice just sounded so insecure. 

Should I say no?

But Naachan is already at her brink of anxiety… 

“What is it?” The clever Murayama avoided the question as she answered it with her own question. Speaking about smart and quick evasion. 

“I want a ki…”

“YADA! I knew you were going to say it. No!!” Yuiri’s eyes widened as she heart the first part of the keyword, she knew it. The mint lover was up to no good. How could she think of this in this kind of scenario?!

They’re in the middle of their concert and all she could think about is kisses? The 4 children is about to finish their show, and she will be going up the stairs in no time. And how dare this hentai prince talk about this at this time. Is kissing all she thinks about when she is with her?! 

Although she expected it but she also can’t help but to be upset that the young lover is always wanting to take ‘advantage’ of her. Why do you even want to kiss all the time!! Don’t you want to do something else? 

And no, before you think it the wrong way, the ringo-hime do not mean something else that involve skinship. 

“But… I haven’t even finish my sentence. How do you even know what I wanted? Unless Yuuchan you are thinking about the same thing so that means that you wanted it too?” Nana rebutted as she was unhappy that she was not able to finish her request before getting cut off by the impatient ringo-hime. 

“Oh… Erm.. Then alright, finish your request first then, I’ll give it some consideration.” Yuiri tone went softer as she gave in. Well, that is true too, she did assumed the younger wanted a kiss, maybe she is not thinking of stealing kisses 24/7 right? She should probably have some faith. 

“Can I get a kiss at the end of las vegas de kenkon shiyou?” 

“HORA! I KNEW IT. YOU WANTED A KISS AFTER ALL!! MOU YADA.” 

She was naïve to believe that the Okada Nana actually didn't wanted a kiss. She got tricked again. She knew it! What faith?! This person have yet change a tiny bit at all! And she still vying for the kiss after all these while. 

“What is wrong with a kiss at the end! The wedding ceremony all ends with a ‘you may now kiss the bride’ isn’t it?” Nana whined as she now began swinging the arm of the older. 

“I don't want to. No. That’s not happening.”

“Please Yuuchan!!! I want it! Yes, I really do! Just this one!”

“You say that and you just keep asking for more kisses! You did that the last time with oshimeshi, and look what happened! You said that was the last one, and then we ended up having the wake up kiss later for short con, and now you want another!! Why do you keep wanting more kisses from me!” Yuiri vented as her ears turned red, she was not realizing what she was saying till she finished her speech.

Silence ensued. 

Yuiri covered her mouth, she could not believe what she just said to Nana. 

“Erm… I want more kisses because I really like you and so I want more? So… please Yuuchan?” 

Yuiri could feel her face heating up, what is this person saying! How can she say these with no shame at all!! 

“Mou!! Stop it! I don't know! And stop looking at me with those eyes, I am not giving in because you look at me like that!”

“Eh? Like what?” Nana became confused, she was just pleading her?

Mou! How can I refuse you after you look at me with those hopeful eyes and saying all those things! And she still call me a woman of sin in front of the fans?! They should know that you’re the sinful woman instead! But… I guess… I could just give in for a kiss on the cheek… BUT Zun and the rest will be there… Even Ayanan… She will not let me live it down. Argh. Okada Nana. Why must you be so cute when you beg me like that!! It seems that I don't have a choice now…


	6. I want to marry the ikemen when I grow up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the yabai gang once more!

My name is Ayarin, and I have an older sister, Rinhi that is currently studying in kindergarten. We have a really cute auntie that comes and visit us sometimes. My mom told me that my auntie is a member of a girl group called AKB48. Occasionally, a really handsome person will come along with her. 

One day, I told my mom secretly that I want to marry the handsome person and be her wife but… Mommy just laughed at me and told me to ask her next time. Rinhi also told me that she wants to marry the ikemen too. Maybe I should tell ikemen-san first! 

What to do… Hmm…

I remember the first time I ever met ikemen-san…

I was sitting in the bed, proud that I managed to learn how to sit up from the roll and flips. The ikemen came in and called my name. I was confused, I have never seen her before, why is she calling me and she even called me cute. I could feel myself getting lifted up and sitting on her arms as she carried me. I stared into her deep brown eyes, why is she staring at me? I reached out to touch her face but was stopped by my auntie. 

“Ayarin-chan, don’t slap Naachan like that, here, you want me to carry you instead?” 

I immediately reached out to my auntie as I felt shy when the ikemen smiled widely and even patted my back, “Uu-tan~”. I buried myself into my auntie when I can feel my face heating up. The ikemen smiled at me!

“Yes, Uu-tan is here, Ayarin-chan you’re really shy ne? Naachan, it’s not your fault, it’s Ayarin-chan’s first time seeing you afterall. Don’t be sad about it, I told you she is a shy one. Ne~” My aunt held me with one arm as she rubbed the arm of the ikemen who now looked really sad as she frowns. I wonder why she became so sad out of the sudden?

“But Ayarin don’t want me…” Ikemen sulked as she pouted. 

“Naachan, I told you that it’s not your fault, look Ayarin is looking at you. Although she is drooling a little.” Yuiri held onto the Ayarin with one hand and tried to grab onto the older ‘child’. 

Nana held the older’s hand that is on her cheek, accepting the consolation. 

Suddenly, I hear grandma calling out to my aunt. 

“Yuu! Come over and help out with the preparations, we need an extra pair of hands to cut the vegetables up.” 

“I’ll be there!!” Auntie raised her voice, as she stood up, I held onto the hem of her sleeves when I realized she is about to leave me behind. “Ayarin-chan, I’ll leave you with Naachan alright?”

I turned and look at the ikemen, so her name is Naachan. She look reluctant as she hesitated to reach her hand out to me. I felt sad, I think ikemen doesn't like me as much. I want to find my sister now and also feel like crying. But I should not cry in front of the ikemen. 

“Ayarin-chan?” The ikemen looked really careful as she took over me from my aunt. 

I stared at her as I tried to gauge what she is thinking, but she only stared back at me with her big eyes. 

“Ayarin-chan, look, do you like this toy? I bought it for you, it have chimes too if you press on this button here.” Ikemen placed me on the sofa as she brought out a little baymax plushie. 

I reached out again, this time without my auntie stopping me, to pull ikemen-san’s cheeks. Her cheeks are so soft, I giggled as she made weird sounds like saying ‘ah~’ while I attempted to pinch her cheeks. 

“Ayarin-chan, you’re so cute, reminds me of Yuuchan.”

“UU-TAN!!!”

“Shhhh! Ayarin, that was too loud, what if she hears us!”

Ikemen-san panicked as I suddenly screamed for my aunt when I hear her name.

“Naachan? Ayarin? Are you two alright?” I hear my aunt shouting from the kitchen.

“We’re all good!! I was just teaching Ayarin how to erm… Talk!” she yelled back, but now it is her turn to pinch my cheeks, “You’re cheeky. Ayarin, say ‘Naachan’.”

She repeatedly said her own name and slowed down her pace. 

I know she is called Naachan but why does she want me to repeat her name? It is so embarrassing… Yada… 

“Ayarin~ Say ‘Naaaaa… Chaaaan’.”

Ikemen-san refused to give up as she continued trying. 

“Naaa… tan?” I finally caved in as I could see the ikemen getting visibly more sad as she tried to make me call her name. 

“YES! Good job Ayarin, you’re so smart! Good girl!” And with the praise, I suddenly felt a pair of lips on my cheeks. 

The ikemen kissed my cheeks! How embarrassing, kyaaaa! I look away as I continued holding onto the soft plushie in my arms. 

Shortly after, the ikemen asked, “Ayarin-chan, let’s take a photo together alright?”

Ikemen took out a phone from her pocket and put it at the corner. She made a kissy face in front of me and all sorts of weird facial expressions. Mom always chuu (kiss) on my cheeks too, does this mean that ikemen-san want a kiss too? 

She looked away again to face the camera, exposing her cheek to me, I leaned forward and kissed her cheeks in return. Happy to see her face filled with surprise, I smiled, I want to marry ikemen-san when I grow up!

“Ayarin~” She stroked the back of my head as she patted me too. 

“Naa-tan! Naa-tan!” 

“Yes, Naa-tan is here! Hehe!”

She carried me with her arms, as she smiled wider, “Let’s go out to see how the rest are doing ne? And show Yuuchan that you learned a new word!”

I really like ikemen-san, I mean Naa-tan!

After that day, I barely manage to see Naa-tan anymore, occasionally when I see Uu-tan, I will ask for Naa-tan but she always seem to just rub my cheeks or pat my head. 

One day, mom brought me on a stroller to go to the park, Uu-tan came along as well. The three of us were enjoying the scenery at the park but I can’t help but notice my aunt to be constantly on her phone. My eyelids are getting heavier, the sun is too bright and warm. I think it is time for my daily afternoon nap. 

“Ayarin? She is always so sleepy when we come for walks. It’s so cute to see her trying her best to stay awake, her head is nodding a lot.” She said as she bend down to see me in the stroller. 

“Uu-tan…”I tried to fight my eyelids as I see her reaching her finger out to poke my cheeks. 

“Just sleep ne? It’s ok Ayarin, oyasumi.” 

I was in my slumber when I suddenly hear a familiar voice. I think that is…

I was right! It is ikemen-san! Naa-tan!!

“Ah, Ayarin woke up, we’re about to go home now Ayarin! Say goodbye to Yuuchan and Naachan.” My mom said as she noticed I woke up from my afternoon nap.

I wasn't told that Naa-tan will be coming with us! When did she come? Did she saw me sleeping like this!? This is embarrassing! Yada! Why didn't mom wake me up? Uu-tan too! Why didn't she wake me up? What if I am ugly when I sleep? Naa-tan wouldn't want me as a wife when I grow up then…?

“Ayarin, see you next time ne?” Naa-tan said as she waved her hands at me. 

“Bye bye ne~” Uu-tan echoed after and held my hands. 

“Ah… Why is she crying? Yuuchan! Neesan! What should we do? Ayarin is crying, her tears are… Tissue! Where is my tissues?” Naa-tan scrambled her bag as she said that. 

“Uu-tan! Naa-tan! No!” I tried pulling my aunt’s hand as I hope I conveyed my thoughts to them. 

“Maybe she doesn't want us to go?” Naa-tan is not just an ikemen, she is a genius too! 

Definitely! I want to marry Naa-tan when I grow up! I wonder if mom and dad will be okay with it? But Naa-tan is so good and excellent ikemen, so they should be ok right? Uu-tan and Rinhi will be happy for us too right? I hope Naa-tan will like me too~


	7. Dr Okada and Murayama Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Okada Nana - Junior registrar at Yokohama regional hospital  
> Murayama Yuiri sensei - Kindergarten teacher at Yokohama Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the usual yabai gang for this idea! 
> 
> And a shout out to the Naachan discord GC too; GC link:https://discord.gg/YgbTgRn

“Dr Okada, how are you transitioning and adapting to this small regional town?” Mion asked as she took a seat next to Nana. 

“It’s only been one week, and I can pretty much say the same to you too Mion. This small town is actually very peaceful and relaxing, I never thought that I will enjoy the rural environment but I am really enjoying the peacefulness. How about you Mion?” Nana replied as she slowly peeled off the plastic cover of her microwave meal. 

“Naachan you’ve always been living in the big city isn’t it? To me, it is just moving to a smaller regional town, so it is not much of a change for me. But we still have another couple of months before our current placements end, so I have to check that you’re all good.” Mion shrugged as she took a mouthful of her meal prepped lunch. 

Okada Nana and Mukaichi Mion are both registrars that are on rural placements for their Specialty Training Program. As junior registrars of AKB Hospital, the hospital sent them to this rural town – Yokohama regional hospital. They’re tasked to stay for a year to learn as much as they could from the renowned pediatric surgeon, Oshima Yuko. 

Okada is a city girl, she have been living in the metropolitan city since she could remember. Her father was a gynecologist, and inspired by her father, she decided to follow his footsteps to become a doctor herself. Coupled with her adoration of young children, she decided to be a pediatrician. 

Mukaichi is a genius for her age, born with the brains, she skipped a grade and is Okada’s classmate, the two are friends and needless to say, they were elated that they could get posted to the same rural hospital. While she may not look like it, she is extremely good with handling children and she worked well with them. 

“Okada, Mukaichi, tomorrow’s schedule is out.” Oshima came into the small pantry for the registrars and consultants to announce the next task for the two juniors, “Good work for getting used to the hospital for the first week. Now, we’re down to our main task. For our hospital, or rather, our town, we don't ask the kids to come to us. We go to the kids to check if they’re all healthy and good. 

So, tomorrow, Okada, you will go to Yokohama kindergarten to check on the kids there. At the same time, you’ll be giving them vaccinations as well, I have scheduled two nurses to follow you there to get that done. That will be your schedule for the next week. Mukaichi, you’ll be heading to Yokohama high school and you’ll be teaching the boys and girls about sexual education. You also have one week to get that all sorted. Good luck and let me know if you have any issues, but otherwise, hand me the report and finish your task before the deadline.” 

The two young registrars responded with a ‘hai’ in unison. 

After Oshima left the pantry…

“WHY AM I THE ONE GIVING SEXUAL EDUCATION???” Mion let out a burst of scream as she attempted to bang her head onto the table. 

“Yeah… I thought I will be the one taking that instead.” 

“Yeah I thought so too- Wait what? Naachan? Your perverseness is showing. Please stop.”

“Well, I don't think giving needles to groups of kindergarten kids sound any better right?” Nana shook her head as she poured herself some coffee, “I guess Dr Oshima knows about our shortcoming, making us swap jobs like this.”

“I guess you have a point, it sounds that she done this on purpose indeed.” Mion sat up right and composed herself, “We need to ensure we do our job right, this is pretty much just the beginning.” 

Next day, Yokohama Kindergarten  
Minegishi Minami introduced herself to Okada as the principal of the kindergarten, “My name is Minegishi Minami, nice to meet you Dr Okada, it’s nice to have you and Dr Mukaichi joining our small community here. Today you’re here with Momoka and Megu, I’m sure the vaccination will be fine. The parents were all notified and it's the time of the year after all. There’s 2 classes in total that needs vaccination this year, and occasionally you might interact with the teachers too. We have 4 teachers and they are all understanding that the children might get scared and even cry so they’ll step in and help if you need any! Just let them or me know and we’ll help you out!”

“Thank you so much Minegishi-san.” Nana nodded with thanks as she start to set up her station after being led into a small room with the usual first aid items. 

“Momo-chan, please bring in our first little one today.” Nana requested, “And Megu-chan, please prepare some stickers for them too.”

“Hai Dr Okada.” The two responded as one left the room and the other started cutting stickers at the corner. 

Momoka went ahead to call the first child for vaccination, and as expected, Okada could hear crying and sobbing from the door even before the child entered the room. She sighed to herself, this is going to be a long week. 

However, her mind changed immediately when the door opened to a gorgeous young lady. 

Wait? Wasn't she at a kindergarten? Why is there a high schooler here? 

“Sorry about that doctor, Hatsuka-chan is abit nervous, so I brought her here instead, Momoka was not able to bring her here alone.” The slender lady apologized as she pulled her hair to the back of her ears and kneeling down onto the ground on equal level of the crying child, “Hatsu, come on now, here is a handkerchief, wipe your tears for me? Doctor here is very kind, she won’t hurt you alright? She is very gentle too. Look, she doesn't look mean or fierce at all.”

Young Hatsuka looked up from her tears and was stunned, she wasn't expecting a doctor that she have never seen before. This doctor was different from the usual one that she see in clinics and hospitals. 

This oneesan looks really cool, her eyes are so sparkly too and her hair is short but really stylish. Hatsuka thought to herself as she nodded in agreement with her teacher. 

All these while, Okada could only stare at the interaction, she was not expecting that the teacher to look so beautiful, she thought that the teachers will be somewhat similar to Minegishi-san (A/N: how rude! Okada-san LOL but I agree that the teachers usually are mom aged). 

Momoka and Megu immediately left the room to not crowd the room so that Hatsu will not feel pressurized with a room of strangers. 

“Alright, Hatsu, come here with me to the doctor… erm… Doctor?” The young teacher noticed the new doctor to just stared blankly at her, her face heated up as she look at Okada into her eyes. 

Nana’s face break into a wide grin as she saw the teacher’s face turned red, much like an apple, and she was fascinated by the dimples on her face. What a beautiful woman… 

“Beautiful… So beautiful… I would want to get to know her more, be friends with her, and to do a lot of things together… If it is alright, I want to hug her, kiss her, and do many, many other tihings with her…” Nana whispered under her breath and thought that she was doing well hiding her own thoughts, but it did not went away uncaught. 

“Erm… Doctor… I can hear you…” Her face turned redder, even her ears were pink, what is this person saying? It’s the first time they have met, have this person alright? She sounds… like a pervert?

“Ah! I’m really sorry, my name is Nana, Okada Nana, nice to meet you. It’s my pleasure to see such a beautiful lady, I apologize for my reaction, I was absolutely stunned. May… I know your name please?” 

“… Yuu…” She whispered softly, barely allowing anyone in the room to hear her name. 

“Yuu-san?” Nana tried her best to comprehend. 

“Yuiri-sensei!” Hatsu shouted out with a grin, trying to impress the ‘ikemen’ in her eyes. 

“Yuiri?”

“Yes, my name is Yuiri, Murayama Yuiri, nice to meet you too Dr Okada.” Yuiri bowed lightly and Nana immediately returned the bow flustered by the sudden bow from the teacher. But yes, it’s all pretty normal since she is a teacher, so of course she will have to demonstrate the appropriate manners in front of her child, I mean, student. Nana thought to herself as she internally felt even more impressed by the kindergarten teacher. 

“Nice to meet you, and you must be Hatsuka-chan, am I right?” Nana immediately switched to work mode as she noticed the child that is hiding behind Yuiri now. 

Hatsu nodded her head and still hid herself behind her teacher as she felt shy to walk forward.

“Hatsuka-chan, please sit here for me, I’ll have to give you some medication to make you stronger okay? I’m a doctor, so I will try my best to not make it painful but it will sting a little, the person who invented this medicine isn’t very smart.” Nana coax the younger onto the seat in front of her. 

“You can hold my hand too Hatsu, sensei will be here with you, Dr Okada promised that she will be really gentle but you can squeeze my hand if it is hurting okay? We just have to do this once and we’ll be done.” Yuiri offered her hand to the young child as she kneeled beside the chair. 

“That’s good… I want to hold her hand too… “ Nana accidentally blurted out. 

“Erm… Dr Okada?” Yuiri covered her reddened face with her other hand. 

“Ah!! I am really sorry, I don't mean anything bad, I am not anyone suspicious, I swear!” Nana vigorously shook her head and her hand that is not holding onto the syringe. 

Hatsu looked at the two interact, and tilted her head, something doesn't really feel quite right in this room. 

The vaccination went well, and subsequently when Yuiri brought in other children, Nana behaved well as she did her job, she worried that she will scare off the kindergarten teacher. She tried to compensate by putting on her most professional look. 

After bringing the last child out of the room, Nana finally caught her breath. 

“Otsukaresama!” Momoka and Megu greeted and Nana responded in return. It was a long day for all of them. 

Nana packed up her belongings but she cannot help but to keep thinking of the red apple face. She should have asked for her Line when she vaccinated the last kid. She is in so much regret right now. There is only one more class left since today went really well with Murayama sensei calming the kids down and their teamwork in getting the children vaccinated was perfect. What if tomorrow’s class is not Murayama sensei’s? Does this mean that she will not be able to meet her again? Nana felt upset, she want to leave this place now, saddened by the fact that she might not see her precious princess again. 

“We’ll get going first Dr Okada, see you again tomorrow! Today was really productive!” Momoka said.

“Bye! See you tomorrow Dr Okada!” Megu added as the two left. 

“Thank you both! And see you two tomorrow too!” 

Nana sluggishly took her bag up as she headed towards the gates. When she reached towards her car that was parked right outside the school’s gates, she was surprised to see the silhouette of someone that has been on her mind the entire day. 

“Yuu…. Yuiri-san? I mean Murayama-san?” Nana almost dropped her bag. 

“Dr Okada, please call me Yuiri…” She looked away as she corrected the young registrar. 

“Hai. Yuiri-san, please call me Naachan too.” 

“En…” 

The silence ensued. But it did not last long as Okada took a deep breath and mustered all her courage. 

“Yuiri-san, would you like to have a dinner with me?”

“En… Eh? What?” Yuiri responded but her brain registered the invite after a delay. 

“I… I think it might sound crazy and unrealistic, but I think this is love at first sight. So if you would allow me to pursue you, or even consider me as a potential partner, please allow me to bring you out for a meal. I would like to know you more, and wish to share more of myself with you.” Nana said solemnly but soon noticed the girl gotten more embarrassed with each sentence, “Ah but if you’re uncomfortable with it, it’s okay, I think it was too sudden of me to do this. I overstepped my bounda-“

“It’s okay.”

“Wh-what?”

Nana couldn't believe her ears. 

“I mean, it’s okay, let’s have dinner. But you’ll be paying right?” Yuiri let out a smile and a wink. Nana just stared at her. She could only remember the dimples and the striking resemblance to the dolphin that she saw the other day at the aquarium with her best friend, Mako. 

Nana nodded blankly, and could not believe herself getting a date. 

“Naachan?” Yuiri called out to the doctor, slightly confused with the dazed look. 

“HAI!” Nana responded immediately and she could not believe her ears, the goddess is calling out to her. 

Yuiri giggled, “Are we still going to have dinner? We might end up eating supper if we don't decide what to eat soon.”

“Ah! Yes! Let’s have supper at mine after our dinner too!! Wait, I do not mean that in a lewd way! Yuiri-san! Please don't inch back! I swear I am not a hentai!!”


	8. Soccer manager and their ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer Ace Okada Nana and their club manager are childhood sweet hearts-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for the handshake later... Oh my my~

“Nana-san seems to be a little slower today and less aggressive in her attempts in shooting.” 

“Did she injured her leg? She seems to be very cautious today when she chase after the opponent today too.”

The two fan girls’ discussion went into the ears of the soccer club’s manager, Yuiri Murayama’s ears. She clenched the towel that is in her hand, she knew that something was not quite right. 

The loud whistle beeped across the field. It is half-time. 

Okada walked towards the bench, noticing the manager’s face becoming grim. 

“Yuuchan, we’ll catch up with the scores, don’t worry about it!” Nana attempted to cheer her up, but Murayama tossed the towel into the soccer ace’s hands and walked away. 

“Eh?? Yuuchan? Wait!” The Okada made a quick jog to catch up with the manager, but noticed her ankle started to hurt a little more when she made for the dash.

However, Okada still managed to catch up with the Murayama, as she followed the manager into the toilet. She stood still as she stared at the manager washing her hands at the sink. 

“Yuu… Yuuchan? Are you angry? Did something happen? If it’s the match, I promise we’ll catch up! I will make sure that! I said that we’ll get together if we come first in this competition, and I am determined for that.” Nana said confidently as she took a step closer to the manager. 

The manager remained silent as she closed the tap, and took the hand towels at the side, continued to ignore the young soccer ace. 

Unable to handle the tight and stringent atmosphere, Nana reached out to grab the shoulders of the manager, “Yuuchan. I can tell that you’re upset. Please stop giving me the cold shoulder and just let me know what is bothering you.”

The young Okada was about to apologise for her sudden outburst but panicked immediately when she felt a drop of water landed on her forearm. She snapped her head up at the manager, “Yuu- Yuuchan? What happened? Please, talk to me and don’t cry like this. It pains my heart, I didn't mean to raise my voice, I’m sorry. But please, what happened?”

“You lied.” 

“Eh?” Okada stunned as she started to think back for the past couple of hours, she was sure that her childhood sweetheart was perfectly cheerful and happy when the game started. What happened while she was in game? 

“Even Komi-chan and Megu-chan could tell that you injured your ankle, do you think you can hide it longer from me?!” Yuiri nudged Nana out of the way as she tried to walk towards the door to leave the public bathroom. 

“Wait, Yuuchan, I… There’s a reason behind this!” Nana panicked as she tried to hold onto the manager, and using her thumb to wipe the tears away from her eyes. 

“What? Like to not make me feel worse that you injured your leg because of me?” Yuiri slapped the hand away as she tried to hold her tears in, “This competition was so important for you and you now can’t perform the best you could because of me. I-“

Yuiri was cut off as the Okada leaned in to sealed her lips with her own, and wrapping her hands around the back of the manager’s head. The manager attempted to pull away but to no avail, her hands on Nana’s shoulder gave in as she held onto the yoke of the soccer jersey. 

Nana released her grip on the older as she could feel the resistance faltered. 

“Yuuchan, it is not your fault that the accident happen. Also, it is my choice to protect you, it hurts me more to see you injured. So, please don't blame yourself for this. I made a promise to bring back the trophy for you, and I will. Will you be my girlfriend when we win this tournament?” Nana held onto the cheeks of the dolphin-faced manager. 

“Nana, the game’s starting, can you stop flirting with our manager and get back to the field?! We’re looking for you everywhere!!!” Mako stomped in but immediately halted in her steps, “Ah. I think I interrupted something, I’m sorry, I mean we’ll win this without you anyways, please continue whatever you guys are doing. I’ll close the door for you guys.”

“WAIT. It is not what you think it is!!!” Yuiri’s shriek echoed the stadium’s washroom.


	9. Alpha and Omega (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- new concepts: Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new concept after discussing the idea with Yabai gang, and also reading that concept off from somewhere else.

Just like male and female, in this universe, humans have a second gender identity where puberty splits them into Alpha and Omega during high school. Alpha are generally ikemen, cool, and most importantly, they are biologically capable of impregnating omega.

Both Alpha and Omega have their ‘time of the month’ where they will crave for physical reassurance from the opposite gender. During this time, their pheromone will have a distinct smell that is unique to the individual. Alpha tend to have more refreshing or calming fragrance while Omega tend to be sweet or even flowery. 

To resolve their needs, they could follow their natural instincts if they have a partner or they’ll use their respective ‘vials’ to suppress the need. 

Yuiri Murayama, Nana Okada, Shinobu Mogi, Mion Mukaichi are childhood friends that are currently attending AKB High together. Mogi matured into an Alpha whilst Mion’s an Omega. They’ve matured a while back and became a couple in school. Nana was very jealous that the two hit puberty first despite all of them are of the same age. While Mion consoled the chocomint lover that they’ll have theirs soon, Nana could not help but to feel disappointed. Nana has short hair, and with her usual boyish outfit, people around them presumes that she will mature into a fine Alpha in the future. In addition, Nana wishes to confess to Yuiri, her childhood sweetheart after they both mature into their second gender. Yuiri’s long silky black hair and charming dimples is just so beautiful. With her slender waist and more developed assets, she’ll definitely mature into a sweet Omega. 

The four is currently in the classroom, after a long day of lessons.

“The class is interested in having a drama play for the cultural festival. I think ringo hime will be a wonderful play.” Mogi suggested.

“And of course, Yuuchan must be the princess, there’s just no other people more suitable!” Nana immediately voted for Yuiri to play as the main character. 

“No! I don’t want to, can’t I just be in-charge of the props?” Yuiri shook her head and instantly refused. 

“Isn’t that a good idea, time for you to show off your professionalism for acting.” Mogi casually brushed off the rejection, “Right? On-chan?”

“Hmmm… I do think it will be the best if you can take up the main role too Yuiri-chan, our class don’t have any other that is more suitable for this role other than you. In my humble opinion.” Mion solemnly nodded in agreement. 

“Er… If that’s so… I… I’ll do it then…” Yuiri, easy to give in to peer pressure, Murayama accepted the role as princess for the drama. 

“I volunteer to be prince!” Nana stood up with excitement while raising her arm high into the air. She felt a tug on the hem of her shirt. She looked to her side to see the apple princess blushing and pulling her shirt, telling her to stop embarrassing her. Nana gave a giggle and wipe the back of her head while taking her seat again. 

“Ok, then that’s decided.” Mion clapped her hands together as they finalized their plans. 

The rehearsals went smoothly as everyone worked together. Although Yuiri felt that it will be a lot better if Nana would stop trying to convince her that a real kiss for the performance is necessary for a complete performance. Why should she sacrifice her first kiss for something like this! Even if its Nana, that does not justify at all. She does not want her first kiss with Nana to be done under these kind of circumstances. 

If you want to kiss me, ask me out properly!!! 

The apple princess yelled internally in her brain as she let out a sigh at the sulking chocomint prince at the corner of the room. With their appearance, even without maturing into their second gender, it is no surprise that Nana definitely look like a gentle and charming Alpha. As an Alpha, she should be more proactive and showing initiative in pursuing. But this Alpha-to-be is just like a child and now sulking. Yuiri could feel a headache forming, how should she get this childhood sweetheart of hers to get back to her feet? She walked out to the classroom to cool down. 

Yuiri felt a sudden splitting heart ache as she slumped to the wall. She felt that ants were crawling on her skin, and it feels really cold. 

Was it a sudden cold? But how did the symptoms hit so fast? Especially the Yuiri who never fall sick ever? 

“Yuiri-chan? Eh? Are you ok?” Mion who came back from the toilet with Mogi was shocked to see Yuiri feeling unwell. They crouched down to check on the said apple. 

“Wait, you’re undergoing the maturation phase, let us bring you to the nurse office first. They should have some vials for you. I’m sure they have plenty for Omegas especially.” Mogi suggested as their propped Yuiri on their shoulders and drag the ringo princess to the nurse office. 

Nurse office  
Mion and Mogi sat outside after passing Yuiri onto the nurse office bed and the nurse asking them to wait outside. To their surprise, when they enter the room again, they realized that…

Yuiri Murayama, 3rd year senior in AKB High, their childhood friend since they were 4, has matured into an Alpha. 

“Guys… Please don’t tell Naachan about this yet. How do I even break the news to her… That I am an Alpha too…” Yuiri held her head as she feel a migraine forming despite the Alpha vial has settled the initial needs as a newly matured Alpha. 

“Yeah… Who would have thought... But then again Yuiri you have always been really cool and rough when we were younger actually. Remember the time where we played soccer with the boys back in kindergarten? You were the goalkeeper and the opponent team could not score at all because of how fierce you were… I guess… We should not be that surprised…” Mion said as she tried to reason and console Yuiri. 

“Although now the problem will be Naachan. We always thought you two will be together but now that you both are Alpha… Hmm… Might be an issue here. Although Mion and I are quite open if you both still want to date each other despite this gender barrier. We believe you two are just the perfect match. Maybe except for the Alpha part HAHAHA- OUCH.” Mogi tried to make the mood abit better but was elbowed by her Omega that was annoyed at her. Although Mogi meant well, Mion thinks that the last sentence was just pouring salt onto wound. 

“Well we could only hide it for a while before Naachan find out anyway. Yuiri-chan you will need to tell her yourself instead of us relaying the message. It won’t be nice. To her, and to both of your relationship.” Mion said. 

“Hmmm… Naachan was initially sulking and now this. There’s just so much things going on, argh.” Yuiri massaged her temples as she tried to relax, “Before settling the Alpha problem, I still have the sulking Naachan, that is more difficult to deal with at this point in time.”

“Naachan is sulking? What happen?” Mogi asked, “Ah it’s Naachan!”

“Yuuchan!!! What happened? Why are you in the nurse office? Did you feel sick? I’m sorry for being a troublesome woman… I know that you don't want to but I just can’t help but to keep thinking otherwise, is it because of me, or is it because of what I have done. The waking up kiss for the performance is the highlight, and I want to make the drama a success. But I also know it is too much to ask for. BUT I also wonder if it is because of me-“ 

“Naachan.” 

Yuiri cut off Nana’s babbling, as she remove herself from the bed. 

“I’m ok. Now let us all head back to the classroom? I’ll go to the washroom first to clean up my face. You guys head back first?” Yuiri suggested.

Although Nana wanted to voice out that she’ll follow Yuiri to the washroom but somehow she felt a feeling of getting instructed instead. And probably it is weird to follow her to the washroom to begin with anyways. Nana nodded and left with Mogion after Mion said a few sentences along the lines of being careful. 

In the classroom  
“So… What happen to Yuuchan?” Nana asked Mogion as she believes that there is no way that the Yuiri who is akin to superwoman will ever fall sick, let alone ending up in the nurse office. 

“Uhhhhh… Maybe she had too much food during lunch so her stomach is bloated and- OUCH.” Mogi was once again elbowed in the gut by Mion. 

Like seriously, who would believe that? Especially the person sitting opposite them is one of the scholars for their cohort, other than Mion of course. 

“You probably realized why by now.” Mion glared at Mogi again while she shrugged her shoulders, “We can’t say anything about the situation but what we can reassure you is that Mogi and I will not judge whatever you or Yuiri-chan do or choose to do.”

Nana remained silent, she did not want to believe what she saw or smell. However, the smell of apple cider when she entered the nurse office just now was just plain obvious. 

No way any omega will be like that right? So that means… Yuuchan is an Alpha…? Can Alpha and Alpha be together? I love Yuuchan so much and the thought of us not being able to be together is just so crushingly painful. I have always thought that we can get married when we grow up, since we were young… That has always been what I believed in. How lucky for Mogion… Meanwhile for us… Does that mean that it is impossible? Will Yuuchan even like me since we’re both Alpha? 

Nana felt anxious but also disappointed. She knew she could not do anything. It is not Yuiri’s or her fault that Yuiri has matured into an Alpha. It is just how it is. Maybe two Alpha could also be a couple??


	10. Alpha and Omega (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for Alpha-Omega story, might have sequel in Privatter in the near future.

In the classroom, lunch time  
Yuiri thanked Nana as she passed her a bottle of orange juice. During lunch, the four childhood friends sit together and have their bento. Although Nana would always bring a bottle of orange juice for Yuiri and apple juice for herself. Nana tried to twist open the bottle cap for hers but to no avail. 

“Pass it over.” Yuiri offered and managed to twist the bottle cap open with a snap of her fingers. 

“Ah… Th-Thank you Yuuchan.” Nana was appreciative of the kind gesture but could not help but to find that things are not quite the same. Although she could not put her finger as to where and what was not quite right. 

“Naachan, here, have some karaage. My mum made some yesterday. You liked it a lot right?” With that said, the Murayama picked a few karaage from her bento box and drop them onto Nana’s bento. 

“Hmm?? Ah yes, Yuu-mama’s karaage is really nice. I’ve always like it a lot and really grateful for her to pass that recipe to my mum too. The Okada household really enjoy it too. Thank you Yuuchan! Do you want some of my sweet potatoes in return?” Even though it sounds like an offer but Nana’s chopsticks are fast at work, she pushed some potato cubes into Yuiri’s bento box.

“Hey can you guys stop ichaicha in front of us, we’re eating here.” Mogi spat as she stared at her own plain bento box, it will be nice if these friends of hers donate some sides to her instead right!! 

“Maa, have some sausage roll and stop complaining.” Mion stuff the sausage roll into Mogi’s mouth, “Are you feeling better Yuiri-chan?”

“Yup, I’m all good. We can continue rehearsals today, the cultural festival is coming soon.” Yuiri nodded as she gave a thumbs up as well. 

During the rehearsals  
Things went smoothly as other classmates practices their lines and things were in order. Yuiri turned her head and saw Nana trying to tie her shoelaces but has difficulty squatting down because of the significantly tall heels. She walked straight to the struggling cub, and went down on one knee. She skillfully tied a small bow with the shoelaces, and patted Nana’s calf on the side. 

“Done.” Yuiri said as she stood back up tall. 

“Etto… Thank you Yuuchan.” Nana blushed as she did not expect the help from the princess. 

Maybe it is because Yuuchan maturing into an Alpha that she is getting cooler and more reliable? Although she is as attentive, but it felt that it was more dominant, more assertive now. 

“Naachan? Why are you staring and blanking out? Are you alright? You’ve been like this since just now. Are you not feeling well? We can stop the rehearsals today and you have a good rest instead? It’s been quite busy recently with the tests and homework too.” Yuiri suggested as she held onto Nana’s shoulders and stared into her eyes, “Your eye bags are showing too. Let’s head back home instead? I’ll send you back. Although we just live a few houses apart. I’ll let Mogion know that we’re leaving first. Go and change out of the costume first, ok?”

In a few sentences, Yuiri has decided her fate for her. Whilst Nana did not have much a choice but she couldn't help but to just nod at her childhood sweetheart’s suggestions. For Yuiri to notice that she is not being in a right state of mind, and to be so attentive to her just made her more determined. As expected, she still loves Yuiri, despite their gender. Yuiri as an Alpha is still her Yuiri, her childhood sweetheart that cares for her. What more can she ask for right? 

“You’re done? Let’s go Naachan. I took your bag from the classroom too.”

While walking back, Nana kept stealing glances at the now matured Alpha. She knows that she will have to act soon. But when will be the best timing? 

“Naachan, be careful, that was dangerous! You’re walking too close to the road and not paying attention enough to the traffic.” Yuiri’s voice interrupted her thoughts as Nana felt a pair of hands grabbing her by the waist and arm, and pulling her to the side away from the road. 

A passing car drove along the road they were walking and Yuiri noticed the younger not paying attention to the road. She grabbed the inattentive childhood sweetheart and pulled her away from incoming car. 

“Yuu-“ Before Nana could call out to Yuiri, the latter let out a loud ‘ah’ and begin searching her own tote bag while being carrying Nana’s bag pack on her back. 

“Ah speaking of which, I’ve wanted to pass this to you for a some time now but didn’t get to since it was quite a small thing. Here, I saw this the other day and I thought that it’ll suit you well.” Yuiri opened a small jewelry box to reveal a necklace, and gave a small smile at the stunned Nana.

“The previous time we received a matching necklace from Naa-mama, so I thought that it will be nice if I could return the favor one day. Plus it will be your birthday soon so wear it for your birthday for me and let’s have a date on that day? If you don’t mind to go out with another Alpha…” Yuiri started to mumble as she tried to give herself a reason. 

“Yuuchan. I thought about it, about 2 alphas being together.” Nana said firmly, “I think that I like you, even you are an Alpha, I think that is still very charming. And… I like getting spoiled by you too. Thank you for the necklace, it is very pretty. Let’s go on a date on the cultural festival too. And my birthday…” 

Nana looked down as she felt herself getting warmer by the seconds, it is really embarrassing to say this in person. Much less on the street, even though there are hardly anyone or any car at this moment. It was a long silence, and it felt like an eternity. Nana’s heart made a skip when she felt a hand patting her head. She looked up and made a wide eye smile. 

“You stole my line there. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne. My girlfriend.” Yuiri said, and the hand from the head went down to scoop up Nana’s left hand.

Nana kept the necklace into her pocket with her other hand, and made a small giggle.

“What is it?” Yuiri raised her eyebrows.

“Yuuchan your ears are really red. It’s cute.” 

“Wha- Not at all. Alright, let’s send you home, you need to rest.” Yuiri said as she continued walking, not forgetting to slow down to match the pace of her new girlfriend. 

Outside the door of the Okada house  
“Hmm? Looks like no one is home?” Yuiri asked.

“Yeah Okaasan and otousan followed my niisan to Kyushu to help him with moving. My second brother and Rina was told to follow to help with moving too. But they told me to stay because of the math test today. So… I’ll be alone at home.” Nana replied, and holding onto Yuiri’s sleeve now that Yuiri let go off her hand. 

“Ah… Hmm… I wanted to say I’ll come over later but do you want to stay over at ours instead then?” Yuiri offered, “Plus… It’ll be nice to have some time together now that we’re actually dating. Hmm? Do you want to come over Naachan?”

Nana nodded shyly that Yuiri was able to read her mind. 

“Let’s go then.” Yuiri held the hands of the chocomint lover again as they walk down the street once more. 

Murayama household  
“I’m home, Naachan’s staying over tonight, is that ok?” Yuiri yelled from the doorstep as soon as she step in. 

“It’s rare for you to bring back your friends, oh Naachan, you’re becoming more ikemen these days too. Thank you for taking care of Yuiri too.” Yuu-papa responded, “It’s important to have fellow alpha friends too, but next time you can get Mion and Shinobu to come over too. You four have been having parties at Mion and Naachan’s but our house is pretty spacious too!!” 

“Ok otousan, I’m bringing Naachan up, she is tired and she need to rest.” Yuiri said after passing indoor shoes to Nana. 

When passing by the living room, Renri plopped up on the side and leaning onto the door, she nodded and smiled to Nana who went up to Yuiri’s room. But grab onto her younger sister before she followed Nana up. 

“What is it neechan?” Yuiri raised her brow and sounded impatient. 

“Naachan doesn't feel like an Alpha at all. Although our dad and mum thinks that Naachan is an Alpha because of how well-rounded she is as an Alpha, I think she could be like Mion, an overachieving Omega, so… you guys are together now? Bringing your girlfriend home and not telling us the juicy news?” Renri teased.

“Wha-What are you talking about? I have no idea what are you saying. Naachan have yet matured. But no matter how you see the situation, she tick the characteristics of an Alpha isn’t it.” Yuiri folded her arms. 

“Well, that means nothing, you don’t tick the boxes of an Alpha till you matured into one anyway. Just be careful if you guys plan to do anything.” Renri waved it off as she returned to the sofa to continue to watch her television. 

Yuiri turned and made a swift climb to the third floor to put down their belongings before heading to the bath in her parent’s room. Nana is nowhere to be seen, but she is sure that her lover has went to her ensuite as she hear the sound of water in her bathroom. 

After getting out of the bath, Yuiri see Nana lying on her bed on her tummy. She is wearing an oversized tee from Yuiri’s wardrobe. Yuiri could feel heat pooling up in her abdomen. She shook her head to clear her mind as she hugged Nana from behind and lied down next to her. 

“En? You’re done? And you blew your hair yourself? Yuuchan you’re becoming more organized, I’m proud hehe!” Nana said as she held onto the arm that are wrapped around her waist and leaned back into the embrace. 

“Yeah, let’s have dinner first? Then we’ll sleep? Tomorrow’s Saturday anyways so we can sleep in too.” Yuiri suggested and gave a satisfied smile when Nana nodded and turned to bury herself into her embrace, “How cute, as expected of my girlfriend.”

“Mou… Yuuchan…”

“Alright, let’s go down now.”

After dinner  
Nana hugged onto the ebi furai kun on the corner of Yuiri’s bed and rested on her side. She turned and tossed around the bed for a while. However, she could not fall asleep. She stared at her lover who is reading her novel next to her. 

“Hmm? Naachan? What’s wrong?” Yuiri sensed the stare from her younger lover, she put away her book and look at the chocomint lover. 

“Let’s sleep?” Nana asked while looking up to Yuiri. 

Nana’s eyes looks like they’re shining and brimming with tears. Yuiri felt guilty for not spending time with her girlfriend now, she nodded as she left the book on the bedside table, “Let me switch off the lights then.”

After switching off the lights, Yuiri lied back down onto the bed and spooned her lover. Not long after, Yuiri could hear the stable and rhythmic breathing from Nana. She must has been tired, Yuiri is glad that Nana is now sleeping well. She closed her eyes as she followed her lover in her dreams. 

In the middle of the night, Yuiri felt her little spoon getting warmer, the body temperature seems to be rising higher and that alarmed Yuiri. She woke up to check on Nana, and was surprised to realise that the room is now filled with chocomint scent. Her young lover is now undergoing maturation phase. Yuiri gently shook the sleeping Nana, in attempt to wake her up. 

“Naachan, are you alright? Naachan?” Yuiri tried patting the younger on her shoulder. 

“En…” Nana let out a groan and turned to wrap her arms around Yuiri’s waist, as she inched closer to a cooler source. 

“Naa-“ Yuiri could sense the sweetness in the air, could it be… 

“Naachan, wake up.” Yuiri now began to pat on the younger’s cheeks.

Nana woke up but her eyes looks hazy and unfocused whilst staring into Yuiri’s eyes. 

“Yuuchan…? It feels really hot… But you’re so cooling, what’s going on…? Yuuchan…” Nana leaned in more into Yuiri’s embrace. 

Yuiri clenched her teeth, as she tried to remain calm. However it was not easy to when her lover is twisting and turning in her arms, and she felt heat pulling up in her abdomen again. The scent is so sweet and enticing, it was obvious at this moment – Nana Okada has matured into an Omega. 

Yuiri could feel herself releasing the apple cider pheromone as she tightened her embrace on the chocomint scented lover. 

“Naachan? You’re in the phase and in heat now, I’ll find the vial for you? My oldest sister should have some.” Yuiri offered as she gently combed the back of Nana’s head and feel her fingers running through the smooth locks of short blonde hair. 

“En… No… Yuuchan… Don’t go…” Nana mumbled as she hugged Yuiri and buried herself into the apple assets, earning a low growl from the older. 

“Tsk. Fine, then I’ll have to do something instead, you’ll not last till morning with this going on.” Yuiri said as she began landing kisses on the Omega’s neck. 

Next day  
Nana woke up feeling more refreshed, and she felt Yuiri’s chin resting on her bare shoulder. She tried to turn her head to look at her sleeping alpha but she felt the arm around her waist tightened and a firm knead on their entwined hand beneath the sheets. And the pair of thighs shifted to sandwich her thigh as she continued to get sponed by the alpha. 

“Are you feeling better Naachan? Sore or painful?” Yuiri asked whilst her eyes are still closed, but her actions remained dominant over the omega as she covered the omega with her apple cider scent. 

Nana got shy as she buried her face into the pillow but her alpha would not let her hide from her. 

“Naachan?”

The omega got spun around so Yuiri could examine her expressions, but Nana buried herself into her collar bone. 

“I’m feeling better, but Yuuchan was so mean… yesterday…” Nana complained but it sounded more like acting spoiled in Yuiri’s eyes. 

“You’re being too cute, like a little puppy so I could not help it. Gomen ne (A/N: I’m soz).” 

“Little.. puppy…” 

The two continued to cuddle till a loud knock on the door could be heard, and Renri’s voice could be heard, “Yuu, get out and come down for breakfast.”. Only then the two separated from their embrace to head down. 

Yuiri can never forget the secretive and suggestive smile she got from Renri when she went passed her to grab a plate for her omega. And the chills that went down her spine. 

“So how was your omega last night? I told you that Naachan is definitely not an alpha didn't I? So any juicy news? I supposed you had a good night yesterday.”

“What you talking about neechan, I have no idea-“

“Well I could hear Naachan even though my room is just below yours so tell me about it.” 

“…” 

Yuiri could not forget how difficult it was to get her omega to regain her mood and stop getting upset at her for being too pushy or mean the night before. Plus the embarrassment from her sister for overhearing as well. Being alpha is such a tiring job!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://privatter.net/p/7020360


End file.
